youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daithi De Nogla
David Nagle (born ), better known online as Daithi De Nogla, is an Irish YouTuber and video game commentator from Limerick. He often creates videos with VanossGaming, TheGamingTerroriser, Mini Ladd, Moo, H2ODelirious, I AM WILDCAT, BasicallyIDoWrk, SMii7Y, and Lui Calibre. Nogla began his YouTube channel on January 16, 2012 to post gaming commentary. Whenever he plays GMod, he usually plays as Zoidberg, in which his friends make fun of his wide eyes and apprehended hanging from his face. After they made a video of Zoidberg's death, he started playing with a model of his GTA 5 character. He didn't play as Zoidberg again until a few videos later. On December 1, 2016, he started playing as a model of his YouTube icon. His content consists of Gmod, GTA V, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and other games. Daithi De Nogla also has a brother named Zer0_Craic, a.k.a Eoghan De Nogla. Bio Nogla began his YouTube channel on January 16, 2012 to post gaming commentary. Whenever he plays Gmod he usually plays as Zoidberg in which his friends make fun of his wide eyes and apprehenges hanging from his face. After they made a video of Zoidberg's death, he started playing with a model of his GTA 5 character. He didn't play as Zoidberg again until a few videos later. As of Dec. 1 2016, he started playing as a model of his YouTube icon. He owns two dogs named Joe and Tony who he loves very much. Quotes "Hey guys! It's Daithi here." - ''Intro *"''YOU'RE LIKE A DAD TEACHING A KID WITH NO F***iNG MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS HOW TO RIDE A TRICYCLE WHILE SOMEONES PUSHING HIM!" - Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies **Lots of weird noises* - recurring *"Zoidberg mad, Zoidberg big, Zoidberg crush owl and pig!" - Gmod: Hide and Seek *"Nighty Night, don't let the fapping feet fight." - Dead Realm *"Their gonna have fun up there in the sky with 99 virgins." - Golf with Friends *''"I'm a swinger for the LA Lakers."'' - GTA: V *"Does this go on forever?"-last words before dying in the tunnel in GTA V *"It gave me brain damage-amage-amage." - ''GMod: Sandbox *"''Look at- Oh, a potato." - GMod: Deathrun *"Wait, wot happened?" - Call of Duty: Black Ops II *"F***ing swim I said AAAAAAH! F*** THIS!" GTA V *Vanoss: "Are you weenies ready?!" Nogla: "Yeah, my weenie's ready!" - GMod *"Come back here, tall m-m-midget!" - GMod Guess Who *"GUYS, EH, THERE’S A COUPLE UH ZOMBIES OVER BY ME IF YOU WOULDN’T BE TO SHY!" - Black ops 3 Zombie *"Follow the Cocktus!" - GMod Scary Maps *"NOOO JOE NOOOOOO!" *"There's a LOTABADANABANANA! (lot of them in the Banana)" ''- CS:GO *(The next round) ''"Try sub-li-ni-titlin' dat." ''- CS:GO *"''It was the year 1989, on a cold brisk mornin' in a baern, where me mother squealed 'EEEEEEEEEE'!" - GMod Deathrun *''"Well, ye're welcome for the clip, ye little f**kin' small f**kin' pig tail d*ck b**ch!" ''- GMod Deathrun *''"I'm next to the p***** with a mouth!"'' - GMod Hide and Seek *''"I got a baNAna! B-N-N-N-N-N-N-NA-na!" ''- Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *''"Yeah, giggle your f*** your mother sand.."'' - GMod Hide and Seek. *"ITS A STOP SIGN YOU C*** BasicallyIDoWrk: Why you gotta write letters on it man, Nogla: BECAUSE ITS A STOP SIGN." Skribbl.io *I wanna f*ckin' slit my d*ck. - Call of Duty WW2 *”Howdy-f*ckin doody...” - RDR 2 *DNF = Dumb AS F**k - GTA V Races *I’m gonna go shave my balls real quick, be back in 4 minutes- Prop Hunt Trivia * He occasionally collaborated with Jacksepticeye to play secondary games, such as Farming Simulator. * He plays Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops 3, Call of Duty Zombies, and -- recently -- has played Far Cry Primal. He has played indie games like Who's Your Daddy, Move or Die, as well as Happy Wheels and Cards Against Humanity. * Sometimes he composes original songs, which he plays on his guitar. * His brother Aindreas' identity was revealed in "Daithi De Nogla House Tour" video, where he was briefly seen in his bedroom, with Nogla joking about the PS console Aindreas was using. * He live-streams from time to time on YouTube. * Daithi is the third to have a New GMOD Player Model (Only behind VanossGaming and BasicallyIDoWrk and before H2O Delirious). * Used to date a girl called Emily. * Dated a girl named Berenice until early 2016. * Began dating a girl named Jaclyn in 2017, who is featured on his channel, however, they broke up in mid-2018. * He is a triplet. He has a brother and sister. * He has two dogs, Joe and Tony which he loves very much. * He was dropped on his head as a child. (Not a joke.) * He used to be the host of a Machinima show called Nogla Annoys, which is a show he stole from some guy named Kevin. * He is Roman Catholic.https://twitter.com/DaithiDeNogla/status/680198038082732033 This page was created on August 14, 2016 by Miasqwerkyworld. References Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views